King Candy
King Candy, formerly known as Turbo, is the main antagonist of the film Wreck-It Ralph. He was the ruler of the kingdom in which the game Sugar Rush takes place. He is voiced by Alan Tudyk. Official Disney Bio All hail King Candy, ruler of the race track, captain of confectionary, sovereign of sugar. Not surprisingly, the most powerful figure in the Sugar Rush game is also the best racer on the track. He may look noble enough, but don’t be fooled. This mysterious monarch rules his kingdom with a sugary fist and he is determined to keep his kingdom safe from glitches, rabble-rousers and outsiders. Don’t expect him to go easy on Ralph and Vanellope. The King is ably assisted by his strong-arming security donuts, Wynchel and Duncan, and his diminutive henchman Sour Bill, a tiny little ball of unsweetness. Personality King Candy is incredibly eccentric and flamboyant. Throughout most of the film, he portrays himself as a bubbly, yet somewhat strict, ruler. As Turbo, he was said to have loved the spotlight, but the moment that was all taken away, the racer became demented, and he was determined to remain beloved, even if it meant ruining another game. While most of the film portrays him as wacky and fun, the king's true colors are shown as time goes on. He is revealed to be an villainous mastermind, whose ambitions drive him to insanity. According to his minion, Sour Bill, he'll do anything to get what he wants. This was proven when Candy attempted to murder Vanellope on the racetrack by trying to ram her into a stalagmite during the Random Roster Race. It is traits like these that makes King Candy a virus, what video game characters christen as dangerous threats that can spread and control. Like most Disney villains, King Candy is power-hungry. This was shown when he was turned into a monstrous Cy-Bug, as he openly planned to take over any game of his choice, now that he had ultimate power to assimilate. Although he was a strict ruler, Candy was apparently beloved by the Sugar Rush subjects, who all showed a definite respect for him, with the exception of Vanellope of course. The praise, however, was in reality artificial when Turbo had reformatted Sugar Rush years ago. He was particularly close to Sour Bill, his most trusted assistant. Bill was the only other character in the film to know about the secret codes of Sugar Rush. Not only that, the king trusted Bill enough to actually inform him that Vanellope wasn't really a glitch. Aside from his dark, yet humorous nature, King Candy also proves to be very manipulative, being able to get Ralph to destroy Vanellope's kart, acting as if it was to protect her, though it was really to prevent his plans from being foiled. He also showed signs of being a sadist, specifically when he laughed psychotically when Vanellope was about to meet her end on the race track, again when he stated killing Ralph would be more fun than gratitude, and again when he forced Ralph to watch Vanellope as she was nearly killed by a swarm of Cy-Bugs, exclaiming "Let's watch her die together, shall we?". Design Animator Zach Parrish was the supervising animator for the king. The filmmakers wanted to make King Candy a homage to The Mad Hatter from Disney's 1951 film, Alice in Wonderland. King Candy is a diminutive man with gray hair sticking out from the opposite sides of his head. He had fair skin and a cartoonishly large, bulbous nose. As Turbo, he was still short in stature, but had grayish/white skin and beaming yellow eyes and teeth, giving him a ghostly appearance. Unlike King Candy, Turbo's nose is small and more realistic. Like the other characters of Sugar Rush, Candy had four fingers as opposed to Ralph who had five. As the regal king, King Candy wore a purple tailcoat with a white shirtfront, lace collar, and cufflinks. There were also two golden buttons on the back of the tailcoat. A notable feature would also be his red bow-tie, which resembled a candy wrapper. He also wore poofy golden pants and purple slippers with red gumdrops at the tip that jingled whenever he moved frantically. The king's most notable feature, would be his tiny, golden crown that is usually slanted atop his large head. During the races, the king would don a particular racing outfit that consisted of his prominent outfit, along with brown gloves, a large, golden helmet, and brown racing goggles with red lenses. His kart, formerly Vanellope's, seems to be based on a snowball theme similar to the palace exterior. In most promotional material, King Candy is seen with his miniature candy cane, which was only featured briefly in the film during the Random Roster Race. As Turbo, the racer wore a white and red jumpsuit and helmet with the letter T engraved on it as it's symbol. As a Cy-Bug, King Candy was about 18 feet long and his face repeatedly transformed from King Candy to Turbo, though Candy was apparently the default face. He had the body structure of a silverfish, could curl into a ball for protection, and had a neck that could expand in length. His colors consisted of mostly purple, orange, and pink, and the tip of his claws had a darker tone of purple. He also gained six orange striped legs; four large ones, and two smaller ones located on his chest. His head also sported purple markings, which were also seen under his mouth. Candy's crown also changed, now having a spiky apprentice and apparently became a permanent part of his body. With his transformation, he gained sugarcoated, hot pink, wings for flight that can fold in at will. Whenever his Cy-Bug programming occurred, King Candy's eyes turned blue and pixelated while the Turbo persona remained unchanged. Candy also retained his cufflinks, lace collar, and red bow-tie with the transformation. Backstory King Candy was originally named Turbo, a video game character from an old unplugged racing game called TurboTime. He was considered a really fast (and popular) racer that loved the attention, but when a new racing game called RoadBlasters got plugged in, that game got more attention than Turbo. Being jealous, Turbo abandoned his own game and decided to take over the new one, and as a result, he ended up causing both the new racing game and his own, to become unplugged for good. His actions were nicknamed "Game-jumping" and "going Turbo", which was something that the video game characters were encouraged not to do (as dying in a game that a character is not native to results in their permanent death, and even worse abandoning his game and trying to take over another resulted in both being shut down), which is something that Ralph does later to try to become a good guy. Unbeknown to anyone, Turbo actually escaped his game before it was unplugged, and thus escaped termination. He remained dormant until years later, where, with the aid of Sour Bill, he hijacked Sugar Rush, turning himself into King Candy, and starts to tamper with the games codes by trying to delete Princess Vanellope's code, but instead turned her into a glitch. With Vanellope now a glitch, King Candy was free to rule the kingdom. Even worse, he locked up all of the memories the inhabitants had of Vanellope so that everyone saw her as a glitch, and believed he was the rightful ruler. Unfortunately for Turbo, there was one flaw to his plot: should Vanellope cross the finish line in an official race, the game will reset, and her codes will be restored. Role in the film King Candy is first seen at the race track in Sugar Rush where he and the other racers are preparing to deposit their gold coin fees for the daily Random Roster Race, expressing immense excitement for the race. During the registration, King Candy notices a mysterious hooded figure depositing a coin and it is revealed to be Vanellope. King Candy orders his security guards, Wynchel and Duncan, to capture her, but because of a random taffy monster attack, she escapes. Fortunately, the taffy monster gets itself trapped in a giant cupcake, allowing Wynchel and Duncan to arrest it and take it to King Candy's palace, on the king's orders. There, he orders his assistant, Sour Bill, to de-taffy the beast. The "monster" reveals to be Wreck-It Ralph, a villain from the game Fix-It Felix, Jr., covered in candy. King Candy and Sour Bill begin to believe Ralph has "gone Turbo" and is trying to take over his game. However, Ralph explains that the "coin" Vanellope has inserted is actually his gold medal, and that he wants it back, hence the reason he has chased after her on the race track's starting line. The king tells Ralph that the medal can only be returned if Vanellope wins the race and earns it back, but since she's not allowed to, the medal may be gone for good. Losing his patience, King Candy orders Wynchel and Duncan to escort Ralph out of Sugar Rush and heads out to find and capture Vanellope. Unfortunately for the king, Ralph escapes the bumbling guards and finds Vanellope. The glitch gets the idea to have Ralph break her into King Candy's kart factory and have him help her build a kart, allowing her to race and win back his medal. Ralph reluctantly agrees and the plan is set in motion. Later on, the king gets a call that Ralph and Vanellope have broken into the kart factory to build a kart for the race. King Candy, Wynchel, Duncan, and several other guards, storm in and attack. Unfortunately for the king, the duo gets away. The furious King Candy orders Wynchel and Duncan to continue searching and heads back to the castle while they do so. When the donuts return, they inform the king that they've failed. With no other choice, King Candy and Sour Bill violate the arcade's by-laws by heading to the lowest part of the castle and entering the game's codes. Within the forbidden realm, King Candy is able to retrieve Ralph's medal and heads out alone to find him, leaving Sour Bill in charge during his absence. When he does, he tries to convince Ralph that if Vanellope were allowed to race, it would make her a playable character, and when the players see her glitching, they'll think the game is broken, resulting in Sugar Rush being unplugged. And because she's a glitch, Vanellope will be trapped in the game and die with it King Candy offers Ralph his medal if he'll keep Vanellope from the race. Understanding the king's claims, Ralph reluctantly destroys Vanellope's kart. Afterwards, Ralph leaves Sugar Rush and returns to his own game. After Ralph departs, King Candy captures Vanellope and sends her to the fungeon, locking her up in "glitch proof" chains. Back in the Fix-It Felix, Jr. game, Ralph is able to see the Sugar Rush ''cabinet and notices Vanellope's picture featured prominently on it. Realizing King Candy may be a fraud, Ralph immediately returns to ''Sugar Rush and tortures Sour Bill into revealing King Candy's crime of messing with Vanellope's code. Bill also tells Ralph that if Vanellope crosses the finish line in an official race, the game will reset and Vanellope will no longer be a glitch. Meanwhile, the daily Random Roster Race (the race that determines the game's racers for the day) has begun, and Vanellope is considered a no-show, much to the king's delight. As the race begins, Ralph breaks Vanellope out of the fungeon and asks his friend Fix-It Felix, Jr. (who was trapped in the fungeon by Sour Bill) to repair her kart. During the race, Vanellope catches up to King Candy, who tries to ram Vanellope off the track. As the king attacks the glitch, Vanellope's glitchiness reveals King Candy for who he really is: Turbo. With his secret revealed and his patience wearing thin, Candy confesses his crime of reprogramming the world to Vanllope. Candy then tries to kill Vanellope by ramming her into an oncoming stalagmite, but the young girl is able to save herself, by glitching out of Candy's grasp. After Vanellope races ahead, King Candy pursues her, but one of the Cy-Bugs from Hero's Duty that had invaded Sugar Rush, blocks his path and devours him. However, instead of dying, he fuses with it, becoming a monstrous creature depicting both his King Candy and Turbo personas. Meanwhile, as the Cy-Bugs multiplied, which puts Sugar Rush in grave danger, Ralph initiates a plan to punch down Mentos stalagmites into a pool of Diet Cola to create a beacon that will attract the bugs to their destruction. Before Ralph can complete his mission, King Candy, in his Cy-Bug form, arrives and prevents him from doing so. The villainous king welcomes Ralph to what the former calls the "boss level," declares that he is now the most powerful virus in the arcade, and announces that his next plot is to utilize his ultimate power to dominate the entire arcade universe, but not before killing Ralph as revenge. King Candy and Ralph battle, but Candy eventually gains the upper hand and flies Ralph into the air, where he forces the bad-guy to watch helplessly as Vanellope is nearly killed by a swarm of Cy-Bugs. Just as King Candy declares that it is game over for both Ralph and Vanellope, Ralph declares that it is just for him as he breaks free from Candy's grasps and plummets to the mountain. Ralph then brings down the entire crater that plunges into the lava, causing an eruption of Diet Cola Mountain, which produces a bright beacon that attracts all the Cy-Bugs. The Cy-Bugs immediately begin to fly into the light and are vaporized. King Candy, being more powerful than the others, is able to resist for a short time by alternating from his mesmerized Candy persona and panicking Turbo persona, but even he cannot subdue his Cy-Bug weakness and flies into the light as well, to his death. And because characters who die outside their own games are unable to regenerate, he is gone forever. Memorable quotes *"Have some candy!" *"Turbo-Tastic!" (His catchphrase as Turbo) *"Milk my duds!" *"Your medal?! Hoo hoo hoo...Bad guys don't WIN medals." *"Is that a threat I smell? Blech...beyond the halitosis you so obviously suffer from." *"Aha! You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses, would you?" *"You hit a guy with glasses. That's...well played." *"You game jumped?! Ralph...you're not going Turbo are you? Because i-if you think you can come here, to MY kingdom, and take over my game, you've got another thing coming!" *"Salmon! Salm-that's OBVIOUSLY salmon." (Referring to the castle walls) *"Stop in the name of the king! That's me!" *"I know it's tough, but heroes have to make the tough choices, don't they?" *"Ralph, do you know what the hardest part about being a king is? Doing what's right, no matter what". *"Oh, the codes, it's the sweet lifeblood of the game!" *"Sour Bill, that glitch cannot be allowed to race!" *"Find that glitch! Destroy that kart! SHE CAN'T BE ALLOWED TO RACE!" *"GET OFF OF MY TRACK!" *"I'm Turbo! The greatest racer EVER! And I did not reprogram this world to let YOU and that halitosis riddled warthog...TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME!" *"END OF THE LINE, GLITCH!" *"Welcome to the boss level!" *"Because of you, Ralph, I'm now the most powerful virus in the arcade! I can take over any game I want! I should thank you...but it'd be more fun to kill you!" *"Look at that, it's your little friend! Let's watch her die together, shall we?" *"It's game over for both of you!" *"GO INTO THE LIGH~ (screams) (final words) Trivia *King Candy bares a striking resemblance to The Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland. Animator Zach Parrish even noted that the overall design of King Candy was based on the Hatter. **The Hatter's original voice actor, Ed Wynn, was also used as a reference for the king, specifically by Candy's voice actor, Alan Tudyk. *While not having a villain musical number, King Candy has a recurring theme that plays during most of his scenes, including his final moments in the climax. *King Candy's true identity, Turbo, wears an outfit like the one Kick Buttowski wears. The difference is that Turbo's outfit does not have a straight red line on the helmet, and instead, Turbo has an upside down T. *King Candy's death reflects how he was always Turbo and not the former; the Turbo persona was not affected by the Cy-Bug's programming but the King Candy persona was, as it was not a natural part of Turbo like the Cy-Bug. His last moments before being vaporized was also when the Turbo persona was present, where Turbo died as himself fully aware of his fate before him. *The TurboTime arcade cabinet looks like that of the Namco arcade game Rally X. Turbo also seems to be based on the artwork on the side. *A poster of Turbo is seen on the subway wall in the entrance to Sugar Rush. *Some graffiti art of a crown with the initials K.C. below it can be seen on the subway wall when Ralph and the villains exit Pac-Man. *When King Candy heads to Sugar Rush's codes, he uses the Konami Code as a password to enter the realm in which the codes lie. **The Konami Code is written on a napkin from Tapper's. *It is possible that the purple and yellow candy-cane stripped Cy-bug that ate King Candy is the same original Cy-bug that Ralph accidentally set loose in Sugar Rush. *The character of King Candy has gained critical acclaim from both critics and fans, praising the character's writing, voice work, and nod to Ed Wynn, making him one of the most popular Disney villains of all time. *Turbo's face bears some resemblance to that of The Joker's. *One of the mural illustrations inside the Fungeon shows a clown in a racecar showing a face similar to that of Turbo's. *King Candy/Turbo, in a sense, is essentially the complete opposite of Ralph: while Ralph is programmed to be a villain in his own game, but is kind-natured, cares for his friends and family, and becomes the hero of this film, Turbo, on the other hand, despite being programmed to be the hero of his former game, is actually arrogant, mean-spirited, and becomes a villain and the main antagonist. In fact, King Candy is actually even a brief glimpse of the type of person Ralph would have become had he become too obsessed with getting what he wanted instead of doing the right thing. This is a very rare reversal of traditional character roles that occurs in Disney films. *King Candy's Cy-Bug form resembles either a scorpion, a praying mantis, or a Beetleworx. *Some fans believe that since Turbo made his data part of Sugar Rush he could've regenerated after his death before Vanellope crossed the finish line and resetted the game, thus deleting his codes. *While most video game characters, upon leaving their own game and entering another, had to change their appearance so that they would resemble their destination game's artstyle upon entering (for example, 8-bit characters like Ralph and Felix would become CG-rendered if they enter a modern video game, and vice versa for modern characters like Calhoun if they enter an older one), Turbo does not: upon arriving in RoadBlasters, he simply remains 8-bit causing various sprites of himself to appear all over that game and therefore causing it to crash. Similarities with other Disney villains *King Candy was the fifth villain in a Disney animated feature to use a disguise; the first four are The Evil Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Judge Doom from Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Ursula from The Little Mermaid, and Jafar from Aladdin. Yzma and Pain and Panic also transformed more than once. *King Candy/Turbo has many other similarities to Judge Doom from Who Framed Roger Rabbit, another company crossover film: **Both have used identities related to figures of authority. **Both are quite hostile towards characters who have the potential to do evil while ironically they themselves are the same kind and result - Judge Doom's hatred towards toons while being one himself, and King Candy's low toleration for characters going Turbo while being Turbo himself. **Both attempt to destroy/conquer the place they came from - Toontown for Judge Doom, and Game Central Station for King Candy. **Both Judge Doom and King Candy are associated with the damaging of a protagonist's life - Eddie Valiant in Judge Doom's case, and Vanellope von Schweetz in King Candy's case. **Both Judge Doom and King Candy had past alter-egos that were responsible for infamous crimes that are mentioned by the supporting protagonists - Baron Von Rotten (Doom's toon form) by Eddie Valiant for killing his brother, and Turbo by Fix-It Felix, Jr. for game-jumping. **Both Judge Doom's and King Candy's true identities were found out by the non-titular protagonists Eddie and Vanellope during the climax of their respective films. **Judge Doom and King Candy/Turbo both have teams for henchman - the Toon Patrol for Judge Doom, Wynchel, Duncan, and the Oreo guards for King Candy. **They both reveal their true natures as murderous and extremely insane at the climax of their respective films. **Both Judge Doom and King Candy take on more formidable and dangerous forms against protagonists at the climax of their films - Judge Doom's toon persona against Eddie Valiant and King Candy's Cy-Bug form against Ralph. **They both died by the only way someone of their kind can - Dip for Judge Doom and dying outside one's own game for King Candy. *King Candy also has several similarities to some of the villains from the Pixar moves. (Interestingly enough, many people have said that Wreck-It Ralph is more like a Pixar movie than a Disney movie.) **King Candy is similar to Stinky Pete that his motivations are fueled by jealousy. When Turbo got jealous of the new racing game, he decided to crash it. Stinky Pete was never played with as a toy and wanted Woody and Jessie to remain unplayed with as well. **King Candy is similar to Henry J. Waternoose, III from Monsters Inc. as they are both figures of authority and use plots that involve taking advantage of a young child. Waternoose used Boo in an desperate attempt to gain energy for Monsters Inc while King Candy took advantage of Vanellope's code and kept her as a glitch so he wouldn't be revealed. **He is has some traits of Syndrome that he orders the heroes to do his work indirectly. King Candy orders Ralph to not make Vanellope race while Syndrome (through Mirage) orders Mr. Incredible to battle a robot just as bait so he can kill him. Their deaths are also involved because of a fatal flaw. Syndrome for having a cape (while getting stuck on an airplane) and King Candy for his Cy-Bug programming force him to get vaporized alive in hot lava. **He is similar to Chick Hicks that besides of both being accomplished racers, they also serve as "foils" for the heroes (showing what they would've become if they didn't change their ways - Chick Hicks for Lightning McQueen and Turbo for Ralph). **He is similar to Charles Muntz from Up that he gets very paranoid about other people and that he would do anything to stop the heroes from ruining their plans. Similar to how Muntz tries to open a shotgun at a child, King Candy is willing to ram Vanellope into a wall. Their minions also reform at the end of the movie. Another similar thing that these two villains did involved offering a moral dilemma that involved a primary goal of the pain protagonist that both antagonists choose first. Carl from Up chose the house over saving Kevin, while Ralph chose the Hero's Duty medal over Vanellope, although unlike Charles Muntz, King Candy tried presenting the moral dilemma in a way that would save Vanellope's life. **He is indirectly similar to Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear that both of them involve the hero (heroes in the case of Toy Story 3) accepting their fate of death, but ultimately ending up saved by one of the allies. Vanellope saved Ralph while the Aliens saved the Toy gang. Both villains' sad backstories are also revealed by another character.Chuckles revealed Lotso's and Fix-It Felix, Jr. revealed Turbo's. *King Candy is also similar to Claude Frollo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame and Governor Ratcliffe from Pocahontas, as said villains express hatred and prejudice against a certain group (King Candy towards glitches, Frollo toward gypsies, and Ratcliffe toward Native Americans), seem to express some form of supremacy, and they also obtain a high rank in authority and political influence. Also, Candy also can be compared to Frollo if you count both of them died in a way involving fiery things (the river of molten copper Frollo fell into and the "beacon" made of Diet Cola and mentos where Candy found his death) *King Candy also can be counted as the third Disney Villain to break a promise previously made to an or part of the protagonists, because of the villain promising to do something that then does not accomplish at all, even if it includes doing worse things to the character or thing affected by the promise breaking, after Captain Hook and Sarousch (Captain Hook did so in both Peter Pan -by tricking Tinker Bell to tell where Peter´s refuge was before "promising" her not to harm him, if he anyways then drops a bomb to kill him- and in Return To Never Land -by tricking Jane to help him to find Peter´s treasure in exchange of not harming him, only to capture Peter and his friends then-, while Sarousch promises to give Zephyr back to Phoebus if he let him to escape with La Fidèle by opening the gate, but then runs away with the boy and the bell, and Candy does so by promising Ralph a better future for Vanellope if she does not race after Ralph would do so, only to then locking her in the prison anyways, even after getting Ralph to destroy her kart) *King Candy is also the fifth Disney villain to undergo a horrific transformation before meeting their ultimate demise; the first being the The Queen turning herself into an ugly old hag before falling to her death, Maleficent transforming into a giant dragon before being struck in the heart by the Sword of Truth, Jafar turning into a giant cobra, and then a genie (although Jafar didn't meet his demise until the sequel), Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke becoming crystallized and then blown to bits by his ship's rotary blades, and King Candy becoming a Cy-Bug hybrid before being drawn into the bright light of the volcano eruption. *King Candy shares a few other similarities with Jafar from Aladdin. **Both villains had secret areas in their palace homes that only their sidekicks, and themselves knew about (King Candy's code room and Jafar's secret chamber) **Both become monstrous creatures at the climax of their films (a Cy-Bug for King Candy; a snake/genie for Jafar) **Both showed hatred for a certain princess (Vanellope for King Candy and Jasmine for Jafar). **Both villains were after a particular kingdom, but went for a larger prize once they became more powerful (When King Candy turns into a Cy-Bug, he plans to take over the entire arcade as opposed to just Sugar Rush; when Jafar becomes a genie, he plans on taking over the universe as opposed to just Agrabah). **Both King Candy and Jafar presented themselves as noble to most of the characters in the film up until the climax where they are revealed to be dangerously psychopathic. *King Candy/Turbo also has similarities to both the MCP and CLU, the antagonists from the live-action films, Tron and Tron: Legacy, respectively. **All three were beings made of computer code, who all went against their programmed functions (King Candy sabotaged one arcade game, then took over another; the MCP took control of an entire computer system; CLU seized control of The Grid). **All three then planned to take over other "systems"/locations (King Candy aspired to take over all the arcade games; the MCP intended to take over all computer systems worldwide; CLU plotted to take over the real world). **All three also deliberately changed an important character into something else (Vanellope into a glitch; Kevin Flynn into a computer-world being; Tron into Rinzler). **The three antagonists each set the stages that would lead to their own downfalls (King Candy making Vanellope a glitch and a shunned outcast; the MCP bringing Flynn into the computer world; CLU luring Sam Flynn into the computer world). **At the climaxes, each of them forced the heroes to attempt to sacrifice themselves in order to save their friends (though Ralph was saved, and Kevin Flynn escaped safely the first time; Flynn perished the second time). **The final actions of the heroes accomplished the defeats and complete destructions of all three villains. *King Candy/Turbo is considered one of Disney's funniest villains, along with Hades, Captain Hook, Prince John, and Yzma. Of those, King Candy/Turbo is the only one to be killed off. **King Candy is somewhat similar to Yzma, in a few ways; both start off quite comedic (although King Candy's humor dies off), show high authority, and overthrew their original leaders (King Candy tried to delete Vanellope's code to hide that she was the princess, and Yzma turned Kuzco into a llama in an attempt to kill him and take over as empress). *King Candy is similar to Gaston from Beauty and the Beast, Clayton from Tarzan, and Lyle Tiberius Rourke from Atlantis: The Lost Empire, in that they don't appear to be evil at first, but as the film progresses, their true twisted nature is revealed. Gallery Category:Disney characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Males Category:Kings Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:Monsters Category:Bugs Category:Robots Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Those eaten Category:Iconic characters Category:Evil Monarchs Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Villains whose minions turn on them Category:Giants Category:Psychotic Villains Category:Adults Category:Characters who fly Category:Characters in video games Category:Those destroyed Category:Villains without Villain Songs Category:Crazy Characters